Remaking lives
by trishy fishy
Summary: Danny hasn't seen her in over a decade, but his ex-girlfriend suddenly shows up, out of the blue, asking a huge favour of him. Now Danny has all new challenges to face as he deals with this sudden change in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm back and this is my second fanfic. Thanks for the reviews for my first story, 'A hui hou kaikua'ana'. If you haven't read it yet, check out my profile. Anyways, here's a new story for you all. Hope you enjoy :D**

She stood in front of the large building, looking up at the tall statue in front of her, and took a deep breath. This was it; she couldn't chicken out now. She had come all this way to ask him to do this for her. She couldn't turn back now. Gathering up all her courage, she walked up the steps and pushed the large glass doors open. It was incredibly busy inside, but then again, it was a police station. She smiled as she looked around. This was a good idea; there would always be security here for her.

An old looking cop spied her and walked over to her. "Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, please. I'm… I'm here to see Detective Williams," she said quietly and nervously. "Is he here?"

"Yes, he's up in the Five-0 offices. Can I take a name, ma'am?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Knelson. Bethany Knelson."

The cop nodded. "Alright, I'll call ahead and let Detective Williams know you're here."

"No!" she half-shouted, drawing the attention of several people. "Please don't. It's a surprise," she said in a quieter tone.

The cop looked at her suspiciously, but then sighed and nodded. "Very well. I'll take you up to his office."

Bethany nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Danny sighed as he looked down at the form in front of him. One day, he swore, one day he would find a way to stop McGarrett ordering grenades and rocket missiles and whatever other weaponry he thought they needed. It was costing them a fortune. This was the third acquisition form he'd filled out this month! One day, he would manage to stop Steve from buying it all.

A soft tap at his door permeated his thoughts, but he didn't look up from the form. "Yeah," he answered distractedly.

"Danny, there's a woman here to see you," the voice of Duke Lukela came across his office.

"Mm-hmm," he replied in the same absentminded tone. "Send her in. Thanks, Duke." He filled out a few more areas of the form when he heard a quiet, nerve-filled voice.

"Danny?"

He looked up and saw a woman about his age standing there. She was a little shorter than him, and had shoulder length curly black hair. But her eyes were what captured his attention. He would recognise those dark hazel eyes anywhere.

"B-Bethany?" he stuttered, hardly believing she was here. The smile that formed on her face when he said her name told him it was her. "Oh, my God, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he got up and went around his desk, pulling her into a hug as he reached her.

Bethany put her arms around him and hugged him back. "Hey Danny. Oh, it's great to see you again."

"And you too," Danny replied. He withdrew from the hug and looked at her. "You know, you haven't changed a bit since we last saw each other. And that must've been nearly 15 years now."

"I know. Time flies, doesn't it?" she said, sitting down on the sofa. "You're the spitting image of your father, you know that?"

"Yeah, people have told me that enough times," Danny said sitting down next to her. He looked down, thinking how to phrase his question. "Look, Bethany… Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but…"

"But what?" Bethany asked, knowing full well what he wanted to ask.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked finally. "And don't tell me you just wanted to catch up with old friends. People don't fly 5000 miles just to 'catch up' with people; they have a reason to do so. So I say again: why are you here?"

Bethany sighed and looked away from Danny. The fingers of her right hand started tapping against the back of her left hand. Danny reached forwards and stilled them by placing his hand over hers.

"Bethany."

The black-haired woman looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I need help, Danny… and you're the only person I can trust."

**So what do you guys think? Send me a review and tell me what you think. Cheers xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I won't update for the next few days, since it is Open Evening at my school tomorrow and then it is my birthday on Sunday! So I hope this will do for the weekend. Enjoy :D**

Steve sat in his office, watching Danny through the glass walls. He knew he should be doing his paperwork, but his attention was focussed on what was going on in his partner's office. A few minutes ago, a young woman had arrived at his office. Danny had obviously been excited to see her, as his face had lit up when he saw her and he pulled her into a hug. So obviously, Danny knew her; old friend, possibly. But then, something had happened; Danny's face had fallen as quickly as the smile appeared, and concern clouded his face. And he and the mystery woman had been sitting on the sofa talking for the last several minutes.

The sound of his door opening drew Steve's attention away from his partner. Kono walked into his office, her arms filled with a bunch of folders.

"Here you go, Steve," she said, placing the folders on his desk. "All my reports and paperwork completed, ready for you to sign."

"Thanks, Kono," Steve replied, looking up at Danny's office again.

Kono followed his gaze before looking back at her boss. "So you noticed the mystery woman in Danny's office as well, did you?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "How could I not?" he asked. "Did you see how he reacted when he saw her?"

"Of course I did!" Kono looked towards the Jerseyan's office again and groaned. "God, I'm dying to know what's going on in there. Trouble is, I respect Danny's privacy too much."

"Well, I have no qualms about asking Danny about it. I mean, look at his face. Something is obviously troubling him about this. If it is important, it could cloud his judgement and put the whole team at risk."

"True," Kono agreed, then smiled knowingly at Steve. "But you're feeling just as nosy as me, aren't you?"

Steve sighed and nodded. "Yep."

"Well, don't worry; I'm sure if Danny needs help, he'll come to us," Kono said before turning and leaving Steve's office. Steve sighed again and went back to watching Danny's office.

* * *

"You're the only person I can trust."

Danny shifted on the sofa and looked Bethany in the eye. "Of course; I'll help any way I can."

Bethany smiled slightly at him. "I was hoping you'd say that," she whispered and reached into her handbag and pulled out a photograph, which she handed to Danny. "This is my daughter, Jodie. I need you to look after her."

Danny's head snapped up from the photograph and he looked at her in shock. "You want- What?" Danny looked at the photograph of the teenage girl, then back at Bethany. "Bethany, I don't know if I-"

"Danny, please," she interrupted him. "You're the only person I trust to look after her."

He stared at her for a moment, thinking through it all, and he sighed. "Okay… Explain why you chose me to look after your daughter. What about her father?"

Bethany snorted in disgust. "I would never leave her with that son of a bitch," she spat out the words. "He's a drunk and abusive. I couldn't do that to her."

Danny sighed again. "What about your parents? I know you have no brothers or sisters."

"Mom and Dad died three years ago in a car accident," Bethany said sadly.

Danny watched as the sadness clouded her face. "There really is no-one else, is there?" he asked, and Bethany shook her head.

"No… You're the only person I can think of who'll care for her."

Danny sifted through the conflicted thoughts in his head. He felt an obligation to help Bethany – after all, she had told him there was no-one else – but there was still the why. Why did she want to give up her daughter?

"Why do you need to leave Jodie with me?" Danny asked.

Bethany looked away from him and her fingers started tapping on her hand again. She seemed to realise what she was doing and clenched her hands in fists to make them stop. Then, slowly, she raised her hand to her head and pulled her hair off, revealing bare skin underneath. Danny looked at her horrified, and understood immediately.

"How long?" he whispered.

Bethany shrugged, replacing her wig. "Doctors say no more than a month now." She looked at him with unshed tears and her voice quavered as she spoke. "Danny, please, she's all I have, and I feel horrible for leaving her."

Danny put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Don't. You couldn't stop this from happening any more than you could stop the Sun from rising." Danny could feel Bethany's chest heaving as she tried to hold back the tears. "I'll take Jodie in. I'll look after her and I won't ever let her forget her mom." Bethany's shoulders shook violently as the dam finally broke and she sobbed. Danny pulled her head down onto his shoulder and rocked back and forth just as he did with Grace when she was upset, comforting her. He felt a few tears escape from his own eyes, and he wondered just what he'd taken on. But for now, his mind was at ease with the knowledge that he was helping Bethany's one last wish come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far; keep 'em coming! Because I'm in a really good mood, and had a great day yesterday, I decided to treat you all and post chapters 3 and 4 today. So here you go; hope you enjoy :D**

Danny held Bethany in his arms for half an hour, as she cried her eyes out. When her sobs finally tapered off, Danny put his fingers under her chin and guided her face up so she could see him.

"Feel better now?"

Bethany nodded and sent a watery smile in Danny's direction. "Yeah. I really can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this."

"I want to do this," Danny said, smiling at her. "You said it yourself: there's no-one else. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew I hadn't helped Jodie when I could. Now, why don't you go to the toilets quickly and clean your face – get rid of all the tears – and then come back and we'll discuss everything then, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Bethany stood up and opened Danny's door and left the Five-0 offices.

Danny watched her go and as soon as she was out of sight, he leaned forward, put his head in his hands and sighed. He only now realised what he had agreed to do; he had agreed to take in his ex-girlfriend's – whom he hadn't seen in nearly 20 years – teenage daughter, whom he had never met. What if Jodie didn't like him? What if she hated him so much, she ran away? What if something happened to her on his watch? What if-?

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening again. He didn't look up, but he knew who was there.

"Hi Steve," he whispered.

"How'd you do it was me?" he heard his partner reply.

"Who else would come into my office right after a woman unknown to you leaves?"

Steve sighed and came into the office, shutting the door behind him, and sat down next to Danny. "So? Who is she?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Danny said, still with his head in his hands.

Steve frowned. "Your ex-girlfriend? What does she want?"

"A favour, Steve. She needs a favour from me."

Steve's frown deepened. "Favour? What favour? What are you talking about?"

Danny rubbed his face and sighed, before looking up at Steve. "I can't do this right now, Steve. Okay? I need to talk some things over with Bethany, but, I promise, after I'm finished, I promise I will tell you what's going on."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny, but sighed. "I'm going to hold you to that," he said, pointing a finger at Danny. "You will tell me what's going on, or I'll get from your ex. We clear?"

Danny nodded. "Crystal. Now go; leave. I'll talk to you later."

Steve stood and left Danny's office, but not before shooting another questioning glance in Danny's direction. Danny sighed as Steve left. What would he think of Danny's decision? Would he think he'd done the right thing? Or had he made a rash decision? Would he believe that Danny's decision would interfere with his work?

Danny pushed his doubts down as his door opened again and Bethany came back in and sat down next to him. "Hey. You feeling better now?" Bethany nodded. "Great. We need to go over a few things; make sure everything is in order."

* * *

Half an hour later, Danny and Bethany emerged from his office.

"I'll come by your hotel later to meet Jodie," Danny said, pulling Bethany into a hug again. "Should I bring Grace along, or do you think it would be intimidating for her to have two strangers show up, saying they're her new family?"

"No, bring Grace along," Bethany disagreed. "It'd be better for Jodie to make a friend now; someone she can go to."

Danny nodded. "Okay, I'll be round later, 'kay?"

Bethany pulled out of the hug and nodded. "Okay. See you later." She smiled at him one last time before turning and leaving the Five-0 offices.

Danny sighed before turning and heading towards Steve's office. He pushed the door open without knocking and sat down in front of McGarrett's desk. Steve had looked up from his paperwork when his door opened, and he placed his pen down now and looked at Danny.

"Well? You promised to tell me what's going on," Steve reminded him.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I did," he murmured. He took a deep breath before he started explaining. "That was my ex-girlfriend, Bethany Knelson. We dated for about five years; we got together in our last year of high school, and then while I was in the Police Academy. We broke up because she got accepted into a university in Chicago, and we both knew a long distance relationship would never last."

Steve listened as Danny told him of his history with the mystery woman. "Wow. That's a hell of a long time to just suddenly show up again, asking for a favour."

"Yeah, I know it is, but she had good reason." Danny paused for a moment before blurting out, "Bethany wants me to take her daughter in."

Steve's eyebrows flew up to his hairline. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Bethany wants me to take care of her daughter," Danny repeated.

"Why?" Steve didn't mean to sound callous or uncaring, but he wanted to know why Danny's ex-girlfriend just showed up out of the blue and tried to dump her daughter on him.

Sadness clouded Danny's face as he thought back to what happened in his office.

"Danny?"

The Jersey man snapped his head up to look Steve in the eye. "She has cancer, Steve," he said quietly. "Doctors say she only has about a month left."

"My God," Steve whispered. "Is there no other family?"

Danny shook his head. "No; she has no brothers or sisters and Jodie's father is an abusive alcoholic. She could never leave Jodie with him, and neither could I; I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew I'd sent her away to that."

Steve nodded. He was proud of the decision that Danny had made; to take Jodie in, as a last wish for her dying mother. But there were still a few doubts in his mind.

"Why do you have "I'm going to piss Danny off" face, huh?" his partner asked, narrowing his eyes at the Navy SEAL.

"'Cos I know that I will if I say what's on my mind," Steve answered honestly and took a deep breath before continuing. "Are you sure you made the right decision?"

Danny stood up suddenly, glaring at Steve. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he half-shouted. "Are you saying that I should have said no and sent Jodie away to live with her alcoholic father? Are you saying I should have ruined her life?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all," Steve replied calmly, keeping a tight lid on his temper. "I'm saying, did you think this through all the way? Given the hours we work sometimes, it's hard to go home every night."

Danny sighed. "I know, Steve, but I can't send her away. Jodie is all Bethany has; she told me she would die a happy woman knowing that someone she trusted so deeply was taking care of her daughter. I'm not going to let Jodie go to her father, or become a ward of the state."

A smile graced Steve's face when he heard Danny's reply. "I think this is very noble of you, Danny. I'm proud of you."

Danny returned the smile. "Thanks, Steve."

Steve saw that Danny's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "What are you worried about, Danny?"

Danny bit his lip before answering. "What if she doesn't like me?" he asked, voicing his doubts from earlier. He started to pace back and forth. "What if Jodie hates me? What if she hates me so bad, she runs away? What if something happens to her when I'm not around? What if-"

"Danny, stop," Steve commanded, standing up and coming around his desk. Danny stopped his pacing and looked up at Steve, chest heaving. "Why are you so worried? You are an amazing father to Grace, and you will be to Jodie as well. And if you're not around, you've got us to keep an eye on her. We'll look after her just as we do Grace. So stop worrying about all the "what ifs", okay? Take a deep breath and calm down." Danny took in a shallow breath and exhaled it in a huff. "Deeper."

The shorter man glared up at him, but took another deeper, slower breath anyway. "When did you become Mr Calm and Collected?"

"I can be calm when I have to be," Steve countered. "I'm not all about blowing shit up, contrary to popular opinion."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." He glanced at his watch quickly. "I'm going over to Bethany's hotel later to meet Jodie, and I said I'd bring Grace, so Jodie knows she has at least one friend here. So I'm going to go talk to Rachel about picking Grace up after school. I'll be back later." Without waiting for a reply, Danny turned and left the office.

Steve watched his partner leave, wondering how this decision would affect his life, for better and worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the second chapter I promised for you all. Hope you enjoy x**

Danny stood outside Grace's school, waiting for the bell to go and his daughter to come running out. He'd left Rachel's house about half an hour ago. Understandably, she had been quite shocked when he told her he had taken in his ex-girlfriend's daughter, but she understood why Danny had agreed to take her in. Her only worry was how it would affect Grace.

"_What if Grace becomes jealous of Jodie?" Rachel asked worriedly, as the two of them sat on the sofa._

"_What do you mean by that?" Danny replied, frowning. "What, do you think that I'm going to pay more attention to Jodie and forget about my own daughter? I would never forget about Grace and she knows that. I think Grace will enjoy having Jodie around the house; she'll enjoy having a girl friend to go to the beach with and shopping with and whatever else you girlies like to do."_

_Rachel smiled slightly. "I know, but still, I'm just concerned about she will adjust to having a complete stranger move in with you."_

"_That's why I came to tell you now," Danny said, biting his lip. "I'm going to meet up with Bethany later to meet Jodie, and I want to bring Grace along, so Jodie can get to know her and know that she'll have at least one friend here; someone that she knows she can go to if she's having a hard time at school or something."_

_Rachel frowned at her ex-husband. "Really? Don't you think it would a better idea to explain to her what you've decided, and then take her to meet Jodie at a later date?"_

_Danny shook his head. "No. Bethany doesn't have any longer than a month left, so I want to get Jodie acquainted with Grace quickly, so she doesn't feel completely alone when we move her in."_

_Rachel nodded. "Alright then. I suppose it would be a good idea for Grace to get to know her before she moves in. You can pick her up after school today. Bring her back by eight o'clock, though, please."_

_Danny smiled and nodded. "I will. Thanks for this."_

_She returned the smile. "You're welcome, Daniel. And I'm proud of what you're doing for Bethany."_

"_Thanks." Danny turned and headed towards the front door. "I'll bring Grace back later. Bye, Rach." He opened the door, walked down to the car and left, heading towards Grace's school._

Danny was brought back to the present by the loud ringing of the school bell, and walked across the street as the double doors opened and the children flooded down the stairs. He searched the throng for his daughter and spotted her at the top of the steps, searching for her mother.

"Gracie, over here!" he called to her, waving his hand.

Grace's face lit up when she her dad waving to her. She ran down the steps towards him and threw her arms around him. "Where's Mom?" she asked as she withdrew from the hug.

"She's at home, Monkey. There's been a change in plans today," Danny replied, crouching down to look at his daughter.

Grace cocked her head and looked carefully at Danny. "Danno, why are you sad?"

Danny pretended and gave her a puzzled look. "Why do you think I'm sad?"

"You've got a sad look on your face. You're trying to hide it, but it's in your eyes as well," Grace explained with a perception beyond her eleven years.

Danny smiled slightly at her intuition; no doubt a Williams trait. "You're right, baby; I am kinda sad." He paused for a moment, trying to think how to explain this to her. "I need to tell you something, Grace. Come on; I'll tell you in the car."

The two of them crossed the street towards the Camaro and got in. Once she had her belt buckled, Grace turned to look at Danny. "Is this about why you're sad, Danno?"

"Yeah, it is, Monkey," Danny said, nodding his head. "An old friend of mine came to see me today. I haven't seen her in years, but she wanted me to do something for her." Danny paused and glanced at his daughter quickly, wondering how she would take this. "She wants me to look after her daughter."

"Why?" Grace asked a confused expression on her face. "Why does she need you to look after her daughter?"

"She's very sick, Grace, and she wants to make sure that her daughter will be taken care of."

"But what about her own daddy? Why can't he look after her?"

Danny sighed. "Grace, you know how some people have mommies or daddies that aren't very nice?" Grace nodded. "Well, Jodie's daddy is like that; he's not a nice person, and my friend doesn't want Jodie to have to grow up with that."

"Okay. But is there no-one else in her family?"

Danny shook his head. "No, there isn't. She has no grandparents or aunts or uncles like you do."

"Okay," Grace said again. Her face lit up as she thought of something. "So are you going to be Jodie's new daddy, then?"

Danny chuckled, but he started thinking about it. Was he effectively becoming Jodie's dad, or was he just taking in a young girl? "I don't know, Grace," he replied honestly. "All I know right now is that I'm trying to give someone a good home." Grace nodded, but still didn't look 100% happy about it. "What's with the unhappy face, huh? Don't you want me to take her in?"

Grace shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just… Will she like me?" Grace asked in a quiet voice. "What if I say something to upset her? What if she runs away because she hates me so much?"

Danny was amazed – and at the same time creeped out – by how much Grace was like him. She was worrying about the same things as him: would Jodie run away because of them? Would they be able to take care of her?

He chuckled and stroked her head. "What are you talking about? How could Jodie not like you? She'll love you. It's impossible to not like someone as sweet as you. So stop worrying about what could happen."

Grace smiled at him. "Okay, Danno. When are we going to meet Jodie?"

"We're going to go see her now. That's why I'm picking you up today." He turned the key in the ignition and looked at Grace again. "I know this is all very sudden and just out-of-the-blue, but I want Jodie to have at least one friend here – someone she can talk to if she's struggling to fit in or something – and I know that you'll be a great friend to Jodie."

The little girl's smile got bigger and she nodded. "Of course I will Danno! Now come on; I want to meet her!"

Danny chuckled and drove out of the car park and headed for Bethany's hotel.

* * *

A little under an hour later, Danny and Grace were standing outside Bethany's hotel room at the Pacific Beach Hotel. Danny knocked on the door and looked down at Grace.

"Remember what I said in the car, alright? Jodie might be a little withdrawn, but don't hold that against her, okay? She is going through a really hard time, after all."

Grace looked up at him and nodded. "I will, Danno," she promised just as the door opened.

Bethany smiled when she saw Danny standing there. She came out and hugged Danny again. "Thanks for coming round," she said as she pulled back and looked down at Grace. "And you must be Grace, right?"

Grace smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. How do you know my daddy?"

"We were really good friends in high school," Bethany explained carefully. Grace seemed to accept that and Bethany stepped back to let Danny and Grace enter.

Through the open doors, Danny saw Jodie sitting alone on the balcony. "Why don't you go and talk to Jodie first?" he whispered to Grace and smiled as she nodded and ran off towards the doors, before looking at Bethany.

"How is she taking it?"

Bethany sighed. "As well as can be expected, I suppose," she replied. Her sad eyes met Danny's concerned ones. "I'm really worried about her, Danny. Normally, she's happy and outgoing and always bubbly. But now she's really quiet and reserved. I don't know what to do."

"There's not much you can do, I'm afraid," Danny sighed. "All you can do is to remind her how much you love her and spend as much time with her as possible."

Bethany nodded. "Yeah, you're right. There's just so much I want to do with her, and I don't have enough time to…" Bethany trailed off as she closed her eyes tight, pressing her mouth into a thin, hard line and raising her hand to rub her temple.

Danny frowned, recognising the obvious signs of pain. "You alright there, Bethany?"

Slowly, she nodded her head. "Yeah, it's just… My pain medication has a few side effects. Fatigue and headaches."

Danny nodded in understanding. "Why don't you go and rest for a bit, while I go talk to Jodie?"

"Okay." Bethany turned and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Danny watched her go, before turning as well and walking out onto the balcony. Jodie was sitting on one of the chairs. He took in her appearance, noting how much like her mother she was. She had the same curly black hair as Bethany, although hers was longer. Jodie had a half fringe, sweeping down to the left side, which fell into her eyes, and it was all Danny could do not to reach forwards and brush it back. Her eyes were the same hazel shade as Bethany's. The only difference Danny could see between mother and daughter was that Jodie's eyes were rounder than Bethany's almond-shaped ones. Her long slender legs were pulled up to her chest. Jodie had her arms wrapped them, and she was fiddling with a large blue ring on her middle right finger. Grace was chatting away to her, trying to draw her out of her shell, but Jodie was ignoring her, just watching the ocean as a soft breeze blew her hair up around her face.

Grace looked up at Danny as he came out. "She won't talk to me, Danno," she whispered to him. "I don't know what to do."

"Remember what I told you when we got here, Grace?" he whispered back and the little girl nodded. "It just takes time and patience, okay?" He straightened up again and looked at the teenager. "Hey Jodie, my name's Danny. Has your mom told you about me?" Jodie continued staring towards the ocean. "You know you're coming to live with me soon, don't you? I thought we could get to know each other before then. So, come on; tell me about yourself." There was still no sound from the girl, though, and Danny sighed. "Jodie, I understand what you're going through. Really, I do."

Jodie snorted softly next to him. Finally, a response, Danny thought to himself as Jodie looked at him. "Really? You understand what it's like to lose the person you love the most, and then be forced to move across the country?"

"Yes, I understand what it's like," Danny calmly replied. "Hawaii wasn't my first choice of residence, you know. I lived in New Jersey all my life – grew up there, and got married there. And then I got divorced, and my ex-wife and her new husband moved here and brought Grace with them. I didn't want to lose her, so I followed them. I moved 5000 miles to see my daughter every other weekend. I know what it's like to move somewhere you don't know anyone and you have to rebuild your life from scratch."

"Okay, I get it," Jodie snapped, glaring at Danny. "You moved across the country to be with your daughter, and you don't know no-one here. I get it. But you still got your daughter, and I got no-one. So you don't know what it's like."

"I do know, actually," Danny repeated. "Yes, I still have my daughter, but I've still lost people who are really close to me." He paused, trying to force himself to tell the story. "When I was a kid, I had a best friend; Billy. We'd been best friends since the first grade. We always did everything together – we were on the baseball team together; we were in each other's classes; we spent every weekend round each other's house; and we would always go down to arcade every Friday night and spend all our pocket money there.

Jodie's angry look faded into one of curiousness. "What happened to Billy?" she asked quietly.

Danny sighed. "He drowned. We would always go up to this place called Wildwood every single year, every summer, and we loved it. We would always challenge each other with games and the like, and one year, I challenged him to race me to one of the buoys and back again, and naturally, he accepted. So, off we go, and halfway out, I get stuck in a really bad riptide. Billy sees me, struggling to stay above the water, and he swam back to help me and he got pulled in as well. I got free of the current, but Billy… Billy wasn't so lucky." Danny looked away from Jodie and discreetly wiped at his eyes. "I had such a fear of the water for years afterwards; I didn't like going near the water, and it wasn't until I moved here that I went back in the ocean."

Grace was surprised by her Danno's story; she had never heard him say anything about a Billy before, and he'd never shown any kind of fear in front of her before. She felt an urge to comfort him, as she could see that Danny was upset, but she knew that her dad thought Jodie was the one who really deserved the sympathy right now.

"I miss my Uncle Matty," she said, trying to reconnect with Jodie. "A year after we moved here, Uncle Matty came to visit us, and I was really excited that he was going to visit. But something happened, and he left without saying goodbye. Danno and Mom told me that Uncle Matty had done something bad, so he had to face his punishment and we wouldn't see him for a long time. I was really upset, but Danno was more upset, and I thought that we could help each other get over it."

Danny watched his daughter with a proud look on his face as she spoke, sounding incredibly mature. He looked at Jodie again. "I loved your mother at one point, and I have fond memories of her too. I'm really going to miss when she's gone. You're not alone in this."

Jodie looked at Danny for a moment more before looking away again. "I'm going to miss her so much," she whispered.

Danny nodded understandingly. "I know you will, sweetheart. But, like we said, you're not alone in it." He stood up and Grace did as well. "We're going to go now, but I'm going to come back tomorrow and we can get to know each other a little bit better then, okay?"

Jodie nodded before standing up abruptly and hugging Danny and then Grace. She stepped and bit her lip, feeling awkward. "Thank you… for letting me live with you."

Danny smiled at her. "You're welcome, Jodie. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

The teenager cracked a little smile and nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

Danny continued smiling and nodded. "Bye Jodie. Come on, Monkey; let's go home."

The two of them left the hotel room and walked back down the corridor. When they got to the elevator, Danny looked down at Grace and asked, "What do you think of Jodie, then?"

Grace hesitated before answering. "I like her, but she's really sad. I feel really sorry for her."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I do too, Monkey. But we're going to make sure Jodie remembers her mother loved her very much and she still has people in the world who love her. Right?"

Grace smiled and bobbed her head up and down. "Right!"

**Send me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter for you all. Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated this, but I've been busy with revision. But anyways, here's the chapter. Enjoy x**

A few hours later, Danny returned to HQ after dropping Grace back off at Rachel's, with the promise of taking her to see Jodie again on their next weekend. Steve looked up when he heard the main office door open, and left his own office when he saw it was Danny.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Steve asked as he walked over to him.

"Better than I expected, actually," Danny said, smiling slightly. "She didn't really open up, but I'm not surprised; Jodie is a really guarded girl. I mean, she's been through quite a lot in her life. But she's a real nice kid; she's going to need a lot of help and support to stop hurting and feel like she belongs."

Steve nodded. "Well, you know we're here if you ever need our help. How'd Grace take it?"

"She took it really well, actually," Danny said, his smile growing wider. "She was a little confused at first, obviously, but she's happy that I'm taking Jodie in; said it would be like having a sister. She managed to connect with Jodie as well, which is really good. It'll mean that Jodie will be a bit more open with her when she moves in."

Steve smiled at Danny. "Well, I'm glad everything went well. When are you going to see them next?"

"Tomorrow," Danny replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's why I came back now; I'm taking tomorrow off, 'cos I'm taking Bethany and Jodie out for lunch, mainly so I can show Jodie around the island and maybe introduce her to a few other people." Danny paused and ran a hand down his face, letting out a heavy sigh as he did. "I still need to go through several things with Bethany; funeral, where she wants to be buried, Jodie's things. God, there's so much to do."

Steve stepped forward and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders. "Hey, stop worrying, okay? Everything will be okay. I'm sure Bethany has everything planned out; I mean, she'd already planned out having you look after Jodie, didn't she? And like I said, you've got us if you need anything."

"Speaking of "us", I need to fill Chin and Kono in on what's happened, don't I?"

"Right." Steve walked away, over to Kono's office, and rapped a couple of times and gestured for her to come out, while Danny did the same for Chin. The cousins both came out of their offices, confused looks on their faces.

"What's up, guys?" Chin asked as he walked over to them.

"Is this to do with that woman who was in your office earlier?" Kono asked, looking between the partners.

"What woman?"

"Some woman came to see Danny earlier, and they spent ages in his office, talking about something," Kono explained to Chin. "Did you not see them?"

"No, because I, unlike some people," Chin said, giving her a pointed look, "Was doing my paperwork."

Danny rolled his eyes at them. "Guys?" He snapped his fingers in front of them, drawing their attention. "In answer to your question, Kono, yes, it is to do with the woman who came to visit me. That was my ex-girlfriend, Bethany Knelson. We dated when we were in high school, but broke a couple of years after we graduated, 'cos she moved to Chicago."

Chin and Kono both raised their eyebrows at the time gap. "Wow. So you haven't seen her in over fifteen years, then?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long time."

"So what did she want?" Chin asked.

"She, er, she wants me to take her daughter Jodie in," Danny replied, watching for their reactions. Like Steve, their eyebrows pinged upwards.

"What? Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Bethany has cancer, and she doesn't have any longer than a month to live," Danny explained. "Jodie's only 14, and Bethany wants to make sure she's looked after properly."

"Wow. That's a lot to ask, especially since you haven't seen her in years," Kono commented.

"Yeah, and can you even do this? I mean, is it even legal? Shouldn't Jodie go to her father? Or is her father dead?"

"No, Jodie's father is very much alive," Danny said. "But he is also a deadbeat alcoholic, and an abusive one at that, as well. There is no way Bethany – or I, for that matter – could let her go to that. There's no way. Plus, Bethany's stated in her will that she wants Jodie to live with me, should she die before Jodie turns 18, and she has informed CPS of her decision."

Chin and Kono nodded, apparently satisfied with his explanation. "This is really good of you to do this, Danny," Kono said, smiling at him. "But this is going to be hard; you know that, right?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I know this is going to be hard, especially for Jodie, but I want to give her a good life."

"She will have a great life, with you as her guardian. Jodie's a lucky girl; she'll have you and Grace to take care of her."

"And all of you as well as her extended family," Danny added, smiling at them.

"So when can we meet her?" Steve asked.

"In a few days. I'm taking her and Bethany out for lunch tomorrow, but I will arrange something with them so you lot can meet them," he promised.

"How about the weekend?" Chin suggested. "We could have a cookout at Steve's place."

"Yeah!" Kono sounded excited at the idea. "We can bring all bits and bobs for the evening and get to know her."

Danny nodded, smiling at the idea. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed, before glancing at his watch. "I'm going to go now, 'cos I need to make some calls, but I'll talk to you all tomorrow, 'kay?" They all nodded and Danny turned and left HQ.

Kono looked at the other two men. "Wow. That's a lot to take on, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you know Danny," Chin said, shrugging his shoulders. "If he can help make someone's life better, he makes sure he does it."

"Yeah, but still… I know his heart is in the right place, but I just wonder if this will be too much for him."

Chin wrapped an arm around his younger cousin's shoulders. "Stop worrying, cuz, okay? Danny knows what he's doing, and he'll have us to help him."

Kono smiled after a moment and nodded. "Okay, Chin." A sudden thought struck her and her smile widened. "What do you reckon Danny'll say to me teaching Jodie to surf?"

**Good? Bad? Send me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I've just been so busy with life and school and everything in between. But it's here now, and I hope you enjoy :D**

Mid-morning the next day, Danny knocked on Bethany's hotel door. It was answered a few moments later and Jodie poked her head out.

"Hey Danny," she greeted him with a small smile.

"Morning Jodie," Danny returned the greeting. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in the shower right now," Jodie replied. "She said you're taking us out for lunch today. Where're you taking us?"

"This coffee shop I found soon after I moved here. 'The Copper Kettle'. It's this real nice little café. They do breakfast and lunch and cakes and whatnot. It's just a really nice little place, and I thought you might like to go there."

Jodie nodded, looking rather interested. "Sounds cool. But be warned, I am a very picky eater," she said, smirking slightly.

"I've got a kid. I know about pickiness. You should have been at our house when Grace was three. Hated carrots. Absolutely detested them. So I think I can manage with some quirky eating habits." Danny paused for a moment. "What sort of pizza do you like?"

Jodie frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Everyone I know here likes pineapple on pizza, which I think is an abomination. Apart from tomato, fruit has no right being on a pizza. So, what sort of pizza do you like?"

Jodie shrugged. "Classic, like margheritas or pepperoni. But I also like to try different things on pizzas. One of my favourites is spicy chicken and sweet peppers. But I agree with you on the pineapple front. I've tried it and it's gross."

Danny nodded approvingly and smiled broadly. "Excellent. Now let's see if you can convince Grace so I don't have to keep buying the horrid thing for her." The bathroom door opened just then and Bethany came out, a towel wrapped around her.

"Jodie, make sure you're ready, sweetie. Danny'll- Oh!" She stopped short when she spotted Danny standing there. "You're early."

Danny glanced at his watch quickly and shrugged. "Nothing wrong with being a little early."

Bethany shrugged. "Can't argue with that. I'll be ready in about ten minutes and then we'll go, okay?" She disappeared into the bedroom and Danny and Jodie sat down on the sofa to watch TV while waiting for her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Camaro pulled up outside the Copper Kettle and the three of them went inside.

"This really is a cute little place," Jodie said, looking around with a smile on her face.

"It is, isn't it?" Bethany agreed.

"I told it is, didn't I?" Danny said, leading them over to a table. An elderly-looking woman came over to their table almost immediately. "Morning, Nanna."

"Morning, sweetie," Nanna greeted him with a big smile. "Who are your lady friends?"

"These are Bethany, an old friend of mine, and her daughter Jodie."

"Old friend, huh?" Nanna asked a knowing look in her eyes, and Danny and Bethany both blushed and Nanna giggled. "Usual for you, Danny?"

"Yes please, Nanna," Danny replied and looked at Bethany and Jodie. "What do you two want?"

"Can I have a latte please?" Bethany asked. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Um, can I have a caramel macchiato, please?" Jodie asked, looking up from the small menu card.

"Yes, you can, sugar," Nanna chirped, quickly noting it down. "Anything to eat?"

"Nah, I think we're alright for now, but we'll let you know if we change our minds," Danny said with a smile.

Nanna smiled at him once more before leaving with their orders.

"Jodie, why don't you tell Danny a little about yourself?" Bethany suggested. "Instead of doing your whole anti-social thing."

"What do I talk about?" Jodie asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what hobbies do you have?" Danny said. "Do you like sports? Recreational activities of any sort? That sort of thing."

"I do dancing. Modern jazz."

"Okay, well that's good to know. I can look around and see if there are any dance schools on the island. That is, if you want to carry on with it?" Danny asked.

"I would quite like to carry on with it," Jodie said, smiling a little. "I also played squash a lot."

"Alright then. This is good; this is communication," Danny said, gesturing back and forth between him and Jodie. "Getting to know each other."

Jodie smiled. "Alright then; I get to know something about you now. What do you do?"

"For a living?" Danny asked, and Jodie nodded. "I'm a cop."

Jodie's eyes went slightly wider. "Really? That's so cool!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty cool. I'm not a normal cop either; I'm not with HPD. Instead, I'm on a task force, called Five-0. Basically, we handle all the more high profile cases that the Governor wants us to. Cases like, weapons dealers, kidnapping, murder, that sort of thing."

"Wow. Dangerous much?"

"Yeah, it can be quite dangerous," Danny replied, thinking of all the times Steve had done something stupid and reckless. "But it's worth it; it's extremely satisfying to know, at the end of the day, that you've made the world a safer place. And I've got a brilliant team as well, and if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be able to do any of the things we've done."

"Speaking of your team, they're incredibly nosy," Bethany piped up. "Yesterday, I could feel their eyes on me. They were watching us the entire time!"

"Yeah, Steve can be particularly nosy sometimes," Danny said, scratching the back of his head. "We're really close, and if something happens, or someone new turns up, we have to know what's going on. Ohana is tight."

"What is tight?" Bethany repeated, frowning in confusion; Jodie mirrored her expression.

"Ohana. It means 'family'," Danny explained, and he smiled at Jodie. "Speaking of which, my team want to meet you; they're really excited about welcoming someone new into our ohana."

Jodie nodded. "Okay, cool. When am I going to meet them?"

"I was thinking this Saturday. I have Grace this weekend, so I thought then would be a good time," Danny suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," Jodie agreed.

Danny could tell Jodie was nervous about meeting the rest of the team. "Hey, don't worry. They're going to love you. It'll be fine. Okay? Don't worry." Jodie looked down and nodded slightly. Danny cocked his head and looked at her carefully. "I'm a detective, Jodie. I can tell that this isn't just about nerves. What is it really?"

Jodie shook her head. "Nothing; it… it's stupid…"

Danny reached across the table and nudged her arm. "Come on; talk to Danno," he said playfully and was rewarded with Jodie looking up at him. "What is it really?"

Jodie sighed. "Am I ever going to fit in?" she asked. "I mean, am I ever going to feel like I belong here?"

"Of course you will," Bethany interjected, wrapping her arm around Jodie's shoulders.

"You're just saying that," Jodie argued. "You're my mom; you're supposed to say things like that. Doesn't mean it's always true."

"You're right," Danny agreed. "Some of the things that we parents say are not true. We say them to make our kids feel better. But we still try to tell the truth as much as we can, and your mom is telling the truth here, okay? When I first came to the islands, I couldn't have felt more alone. 5,000 miles away from my home, with only my daughter for company, whom I was lucky to see every other weekend and every Wednesday. I felt – I was alone. But, six months down the line, I found somewhere I felt like I belonged; I found my ohana. It's going to take time, Jodie, to feel like you fit in. But when you finally find somewhere, you'll know it."

Jodie finally raised her head again and looked at Danny. "How will I know when I find where I belong?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Danny smiled at her. "Trust me; you'll know. It's not a specific time; it's just when everything feels… when everything feels fine. You feel at home."

Nanna came over just then with their drinks. "He's right, sugar. You'll know when you find where you belong. And it's a great feeling. You just need patience." She winked at Jodie and walked off again.

"See? Nanna agrees, and she knows what she's talking about," Danny said and Jodie chuckled.

"Well, I'll be the judge of how great it feels," Jodie said, taking a sip of her macchiato and licking the cream off her lip. "If she's right, I won't ever argue with anything she says."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not going to happen?" Danny asked.

"Well, we shall see, won't we?" Jodie replied, smiling at him. Danny just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we will see, won't we?"

**Send me review and tell me what you think x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry with the delay again with the chapter - I had writer's block, and couldn't figure out how to start this chapter. But it's here now. Thanks to angelofjoy and skyflower51 for reading and giving me some feedback and advice, and thanks to all of you for the reviews I've been getting. Glad to know you're all enjoying the story so much. Anyways, enjoy :D**

Saturday rolled around quickly and the day passed quickly as well. Soon enough, Danny and Grace were standing outside Bethany and Jodie's hotel room again, waiting for the door to open. Bethany opened the door and poked her head out after a moment and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, you two," she greeted them as she pulled the door back for them to come in.

"Hey. You guys ready to go?" Danny asked as they walked in.

"Yeah. Jodie, come on; turn off the TV now. We're going now," Bethany said over her shoulder. Jodie turned off the TV, stood up and grabbed her i-Pod and followed the others out of the room and down to the car park. They quickly got in and Danny drove out of the car park and headed towards Steve's house.

Danny glanced at Bethany out of the corner of his eye; she looked even less well than when he saw her last. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that Jodie had her i-Pod headphones in. Grace was staring out the window, but, as if she felt his gaze, she looked away from the window and smiled at him.

Danny smiled back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Grace, why don't you call Uncle Steve and tell him we'll be there soon? Tell him to get the grill going," he suggested, handing his phone to her.

"Okay, Danno." She took the phone from him and dialled Steve's number.

Once he was happy that Grace was occupied with talking to Steve, Danny looked at Bethany again. "How're you feeling today?"

Bethany shrugged. "I've been worse, I guess. I feel quite sick often, but not as bad as when I was on chemo. But I can't eat much without feeling like I'm actually going to throw up."

Danny looked at her sympathetically and sighed when she finished. "I wish you didn't have to go through this," he murmured.

"Yeah, but it's life isn't it? It's never fair."

Danny nodded, turning to look back out the windscreen. "Life sucks sometimes."

Grace leaned forwards in her seat just then, holding the phone in front of her. "Uncle Steve says the grill is on now, and that if we don't hurry, he's going to eat your steak," she said with a chuckle.

"Well if he does, I'll just eat Uncle Steve's instead," Danny replied, making her and Bethany chuckle again.

* * *

Shortly after, the Camaro stopped outside Steve's house, and the four of them walked inside.

"Hey guys," Danny called out. "You guys out back?"

"Yep," came the reply.

They walked through the house and out back, and found Steve, Chin and Kono sitting around a small bonfire. Steve had his grill going next to him.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Steve," Danny greeted him.

Steve leaned forwards and looked at Jodie and Bethany behind Danny. "Evening, ladies."

"Hi, I'm Bethany," she introduced herself. "This is my daughter, Jodie."

"Hi." Jodie gave them all a little wave.

"Hey Jodie, I'm Steve, and these are Chin and Kono," Steve introduced the cousins.

"Hey Jodie! Come sit next to me," Kono said. Jodie sat down next to the Hawaiian woman and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Kitty cat," Steve murmured.

Jodie frowned at him. "What?"

Steve gestured to how she was sitting. "You're curled up on your seat. Like a cat."

"Oh." Jodie shrugged. "I always sit like this; it's comfy."

Danny and Bethany sat down next to Steve and grabbed a plate each. "Just like her mother," Danny said and looked at Bethany. "You used to curl up on your seat like that in high school, didn't you?"

Bethany chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, do you remember Frau Schmidt? She said it always amused her how I'd curl up on my chair, and she'd miss teaching me, 'cos no-one sits like I do."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich dass. Und auch, erinnere ich mich du simsen mich durch die ganze Unterrichtsstunde," Danny replied in flawless German.

Bethany shrugged. "Ich war langweile mich," she retorted in German as well.

"Hey, no speaking in a language we don't understand," Steve said, glaring at the two of them.

"What? You mean you, Steven McGarrett, Super SEAL extraordinaire, don't know German?" Danny asked in mock disbelief.

"I know some Italian and Russian," Steve countered.

"Yeah, but I know French as well and French has been voted as the sexiest language in the world, so…" Danny stuck his tongue out at Steve.

Chin rolled his eyes and leaned forwards to see around Kono and look at Jodie. "Don't be fooled by appearances. Steve and Danny may look like grown men, but they're really still just kids," he whispered and winked at her. Jodie and Grace giggled.

"I heard that!" Steve and Danny both growled at Chin.

"Well, it's true," Chin said.

Danny rolled his eyes and held his plate out to Steve. "Steak, please."

Steve picked up the tongs and took Danny's steak off the grill and put it on his plate. "What do you want, ladies?"

"I'll go for a steak as well, Steve," Bethany said, holding her plate out as well.

"Can I have a burger, please?" Jodie asked.

"Course you can, sweetheart. Bun or no bun?"

"No bun, please." Steve placed the burger on her plate and did one for Grace as well, knowing what she liked.

"So how do you like Hawaii so far, Jodie?" Chin asked around a mouthful of steak.

"It's nice, I guess," Jodie said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Mom and I haven't actually been here that long, so we haven't really seen anything or gone anywhere yet."

"Well, have you been to the beach yet?" Kono asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, we are going to change that, sweetheart," Kono said. "Tomorrow, we are going to spend the day at the beach. Have you ever been surfing before?"

"No. I want to try it, though."

"Alright then, I'll teach you how to surf," Kono decided. "Gracie, you and Danno want to come?"

Grace bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah! We haven't been surfing in ages! Can we, Danno, please?"

"Sure we can, Monkey," Danny said, smiling at his daughter.

"Okay, then. I guess it's a plan," Jodie said, smiling slightly.

"Great!" Kono exclaimed happily. "You are going to love surfing, Jodie; it's so much fun!"

"It really is, Jodie," Grace agreed. "I love surfing with Auntie Kono so much, and she's a great teacher."

"Well, just a head's up, you're either going to end up teaching me for the rest of your life, or give up after a few weeks. I have such terrible balance, so I'm most likely not going to last long on the board before I end up in the water."

"Well, like Grace said, Kono's an excellent teacher," Chin interjected. "She'll get you surfing like a pro in no time."

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Jodie said, smiling as she took a bite out of her burger.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly in the same fashion, with everyone getting to know Jodie better. As well as arranging to go surfing tomorrow, Kono also managed to set up a day when she, Jodie and Grace could all go shopping together, and somehow, Steve managed to convince Jodie to attend a Japanese martial arts class, much to Danny's annoyance. The two of them were currently engaged in a heated debate about it.

"No! They are not learning judo, karate, krav maga or whatever else! I am not going to let you turn them into you!" Danny yelled, waving his hands about and glaring at Steve.

"Why not? It's self-defence; they can learn how to defend themselves against attackers and it'll be fun as well," Steve argued.

"What's so fun about beating on people and giving them a new black eye or broken ribs every week?" Danny retorted. "I mean, I'm all for self-defence – I don't want anyone to touch those girls – but seriously, what could the girls possibly get up to that requires them to rip a man's balls off?!"

"Well, when they start dating, and they-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Danny interrupted, holding his hands up to stop Steve. "Don't even go there! You girls ain't dating until you're both at least 30," he said, pointing at Grace and Jodie.

Bethany looked at him incredulously. "Danny, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

Danny looked at her evenly and answered, "No, I don't. I'm happy for the girls to learn _a little _self-defence, on the off chance that they do run into trouble, but I don't see why they need to know how to kill a man with a single blow, like this nutjob does!" He jerked his thumb at Steve.

The others were watching the argument with great amusement, and had been giggling away at Danny's reactions. Kono came up with an idea that she hoped would satisfy Danny.

"Danny, how about I teach them a few things?" she suggested. "Not too much, so that they don't "turn into Steve"," she said, using his words from before. "But enough that they know how to get away from someone, should they run into any trouble? And then, once they're a little older, then they can decide whether or not they want to learn more. How does that sound?"

Danny thought about it for a few moments before looking at Grace and Jodie. "Do you two want to do that?" They both nodded with a smile each, so Danny nodded at Kono. "Okay, then; you can teach them some rudimentary self-defence. Just how to get away from creeps." Kono nodded and crossed her heart.

Chin chuckled. "Ah, the rantings of an overprotective father." Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"If you think he's overprotective now, wait until Grace is a teenager as well," Bethany said, smirking at the blond detective. "Jodie's only one year in, and I've already had to deal with tantrums." Danny groaned and leaned his head back.

"Don't worry, Danny; you got us to help with the teenage years," Steve interjected, smiling at him.

"Oh goodie," Danny sarcastically replied. "By the way, you're not going to help pick out the colour scheme for Jodie's new bedroom."

"Why not?" Steve demanded indignantly.

"'Cos, knowing you, you'll turn it into some kind of Army shrine."

"Navy," the rest of Five-0 corrected.

"Eh, same thing." Danny waved his hands dismissively and went back to eating his steak.

**Send me a review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
